


风去云不回9

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回9

　　今天应该是那孩子一岁的生日，是个女孩儿，出生在非洲并不存在的冬天，11月12日，至于为什么龙小云知道的那么清楚，因为那个叫大熊的雇佣兵捏着照片和信直接找上门并且询问她要不要来带冷锋走了。

　　她问大熊是谁让他来问的，俄罗斯男人不好意思的挠了挠后脑勺，手上端着龙小云给他倒的中国茅台，笑得自然又傻。

　　“是我和我妻子一起想的，反叛军快被剿灭了，我的号码一会儿给你，到时候收拾了打电话给我们。”

　　大熊挥一挥衣袖，留下一个信封和一杯没喝完的茅台，还有一个号码。

　　又是一个“冬天”，冷锋喜欢雪，明明是北方长大的孩子，却在雪里显得比史三八俞飞一群南方来的更激动，他会扑进雪里和一群alpha打雪仗，然后最后和他们一起倒在雪地里唱军歌，然后最后就会变成冷锋总是嘀咕的，“香水打架”的场景，冷锋会在他们“香水打架”之前及时扑进龙小云的怀里，徒留一群单身狗和已婚人士俞飞。

　　龙小云不知道是什么让冷锋那么坚持的在非洲就这么呆了五年，在没有一点消息的情况下靠着一枚子弹等她回来，龙小云捏着脖子上的那颗子弹，又一次打开新的照片。

　　那只狼变得更加壮实，身上的肉紧绷绷的，身上坐着梳着辫儿的漂亮小姑娘，隐约看得出老爹的一点点影子，但是那双眼睛却是继承了冷锋的桃花眼，勾人又漂亮，冷锋站在边上抱着手臂一副无奈的样子，而大狼则站直身子配合拿着玩具枪的女孩一副严肃正义的表情，看上去好玩极了。

　　太可爱了。她想着。然后摸了一下照片上冷锋的脸，狼身上的小女孩严肃的板着脸，冷锋却无奈的含着笑，她第一次从冷锋身上看见这样温柔的模样，冷锋他就那样立在照片上，每次只有照片来时她才会真切的反应过来，她的爱人，就在这个国家的另一端，与她相爱，迟迟都没有放弃，甚至坚持了独自一人的五年，她也摸了摸那个小女孩的脸蛋儿，灰黑色的狼身上的黑色变得淡了，信封里的印刷体也迟迟没变过，她亲吻冷锋最后那个真实的签名像在亲吻冷锋本人。

　　大熊和雅典娜悄然收拾好了许多的东西，甚至藏了一辆防弹车，冷锋摸着下巴，真心觉得这俩人比较适合保镖，冷锋怀里抱着孩子，脚边跟着芬里厄，最近雅典娜按着芬里厄才发现是一头小母狼来的，而Girl冷云和芬里厄也异常亲近，小狼崽变得肌肉紧实又壮，老爹不知道的是老猫也有偷偷帮冷锋收拾了些武器放到那辆车上，他早就准备好要带着冷锋离开这里去意大利或者西班牙了，老爹却执意即使要去也去墨西哥，老猫也不会和老爹吵，冷锋的态度永远那样的不远不近，只是偶尔几次因为发情期的情况让老猫帮忙解决了，但是完事儿后他脸上表情也风轻云淡仿佛只是兄弟之间撸了一管而已，但是冷锋的屁股里明明还夹着他的玩意儿，却表现的冷漠极了。

　　冷锋的黑眼圈变得越来越重，他开始变得话少，但会在奇怪的时候絮絮叨叨的不知道在说些什么，他会冷漠的回复些什么，但是还是会抱着孩子哄，可是冷锋却变得越来越奇怪了。

　　雅典娜和他聊天，却换不来什么太大的反应，男人垂着双眼，坐在床上，反复的玩着他早就玩过关不知道多少次的游戏。

　　只有冷锋知道，他开始思念龙小云了。

　　他甚至对老爹和他共同的产物——他这么形容Girl，他记得最初他第一次抱起“冷云”时候的快乐，可是他不明白，也不清楚，龙小云会不会嫌弃他或者嫌弃这个孩子？冷锋焦虑且恐惧，他恨不得举起他曾经的那把狙打爆老爹的脑洞！

　　冷锋躺在床上，又一次的失眠。

　　他睡不过去，茅台的气息已经无法抚慰他了，他需要真正的龙小云。

　　真正的，真正的…龙小云，本人。

　　他侧身抚摸冷云的耳朵，他一直以为他的第一个孩子该是他和龙小云的，他突然笑了，曾经天不怕地不怕且无所顾忌的冷锋变得优柔寡断，要是告诉俞飞他们会怎么样？

　　但是冷锋还是忍不住他的泪水，他太想他的alpha了，他真正的、唯一的alpha。

　　他想龙小云了。

　　


End file.
